<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back To The Beginning by MetalMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043040">Back To The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress'>MetalMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Murder, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Storms, This entire fanfic is a literal flashback to how you and Alastor met, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), talking about death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have told the story of how you and Alastor met to many times, to many different people. Sometimes, you like to sit and cuddle with him at night and reminisce about that night that you and Alastor first crossed paths. What a crazy story it truly was! In truth, no one had no idea just how crazy that night really was. No one knew, because no one had been told in detail exactly what had happened. So how did that night truly go?</p><p>Well my dear, let's go back. Back to the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back To The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts">mysafeplaceishere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys!</p><p>SOOOOOO I got the great idea to do a WHOLLLLEEE fanfic about how you and Alastor met. There's no smut in this, but there is some violence (attempted murder via poison, etc.)</p><p>I REALLY hope you guys like this one, I'm very excited to feed into your guy's Human Alastor addictions. ;)<br/>The only general warning I have in this one is violence and and talks of violence and death. Since this is back when you and Alastor were unaware of your affections for each other, there will be no kissing or smut. Sorry! </p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49628123552/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>(<em>Banner Created By Me.</em>)<br/>
(<em>All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists.</em>)</p><p>
  <strong> <em><span class="u">Special Note</span>:</em> </strong><br/>
<em>Dedicated to my dear best friend <strong>HollowHeaven</strong>, who has been there for me when I needed her, and for generally being the most kindest human being on planet earth. She's amazing! She's made me laugh so hard that I've cried, she's been there for me when my family was being a bunch of loons, when I was having anxiety issues... She's an amazing human being, and I love her to death. ♥</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is for you, doll! Cheers! :D</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn your parents.</em>
</p><p>Damn their occupation.<br/>
Damn <em>your </em>occupation.<br/>
Damn it all, damn everyone.</p><p>Everyone in the entire world sucked right now, you were almost sure of it. Why did your mother insist on sending you out in the <em>middle of the night</em> to go get some herbs from the local bayou? You had told her that it was supposed to rain, but she insisted that you were to go out and get her those plants, or so help you god. It was like she was trying to push you out the door with the way she handed you a basket and a coat with some gloves. You had barely been able to put on something decent before she stormed into your room. If you hadn't screamed at her that you were in your nightdress, you were almost sure she'd have pushed you out the door in it. Your mother loved you-- she always insisted so-- but she had her... quirks.</p><p>Why she said that you had to go <em>'right now, right now, right now!' </em>was beyond your realm of understanding. Oh well. Every person had mom issues like that, right? Hahaha...</p><p>...Right?</p><p>Anyway, that's why you were currently marching through the marsh with nothing more than a lantern, a basket, a very thin coat, and some gloves to protect your hands. She hadn't even let you grab your nicer boots to keep your feet dry... You were in your day-shoes, which were <em>not </em>fit for stumbling through a swamp, especially at almost 1 o'clock in the morning!</p><p>You sigh and let out a puff of air to blow a few stands of hair out of your face as you hold the lantern out farther ahead of you to see. You're not scared of the bayou. You come out here all the time-- you're well aware of the dangers. There are plenty to be had; alligators, snakes, spiders, Louisiana black bears... There are a bunch of animals that live in the forests and in the swamps. You had to be careful. You trusted your mother-- occasionally-- but you had to wonder by she sent you out here without so much as a weapon... Perhaps she trusted you that much?</p><p>You're not sure. </p><p>Continuing onward, you continue to try and forage for some nice-smelling flora. Your mother complained that the house stunk of death-- very funny, Mother, our basement is regularly full of dead people that are prepared for burial-- and she claimed that she needed you to go out right this instant and get her some fresh flowers because the house smelt rotten to her sensitive nose. You love your mother, as irritating as her strange ways can be, so you said you'd do it... not that you truly had a choice in the matter, but at least if you told her you would do it, she wasn't liable to slap you stupid across the face.</p><p>You continue on through the marsh, only to nearly fall and lose a shoe. Thankfully you caught yourself in time before you ruined your black dress and your shoes. Cursing under your breath, you mildly scorn your parents-- they were very old fashioned, and insisted that you wear nothing but dresses. No pants, not even in private. It sucked, so badly.</p><p>You searched for nice smelling plants, and occasionally were able to harvest some. Not much though-- not much of the plants in the swamp were fit for picking-- which made you wonder why your mother specifically wanted you to go to the swamp. She was an expert in the local flora, and would know if you didn't pick a plant from the heart of the swamp-- something she specifically made clear that if you didn't get what she wanted, she'd have your rear end on a platter.</p><p>Truly, she was a vexing woman. You loved her though. She had her moments of sweetness-- honest!</p><p>You're in the process of picking some flowers, when a suddenly a crack of lightning flashes through the sky, followed by the booming rumble of thunder. It's so loud and so bright that it startles you and causes you to yelp and almost fall over. Thankfully you once again catch yourself, but find yourself in another sticky situation-- it's starting to rain! Your lantern fizzes out from the rain that is just beginning to pour down, and soon your only source of light is the full moon, shrouded in dark rain clouds.</p><p>You can't do this. You have to find shelter for the night. Your mother would understand that much, you've done it before. You've had to find a large tree to sit under, or if you were really lucky, a cave and stay there for the night, only to return to your mother, who was always overjoyed to find you safe and sound. You sigh, and hold your belongings close to your chest as you look through the swamp for a safe place to settle in for the night. You're alarmed to find yourself much farther into the swamp you usually are-- you've been here enough times to recognize the areas you tend to commonly search... however, it seems that you've strayed from your usual path. </p><p>Funny, that.</p><p>Huffing in an irritated fashion, you push through the swamp, trying to be careful and avoid the water which is a surefire way to lose a leg to an alligator. As you search for shelter, you are heavily disappointed to find that although there are plenty of trees, none of them have thick enough foliage to provide a decent means of shelter from the heavy rain. Lightning and thunder crack loudly, echoing through the air and causing you to yelp in fear once more.</p><p>Wait a minute. Did you just see a cabin?</p><p>When the lightning flashes again, you are barely able to make out the outline of what looks to be a cabin. You get excited! Perhaps someone lives there and would be kind enough to help you?</p><p>But... there was one problem...</p><p>You hated people. Loathed them, in fact. Everyone you've ever met was always rude to you, always cruel and would belittle you as if you were a child, despite being 18 and fairly well educated. You couldn't even find someone interested in you as a love interest, which was mildly disappointing. What was there not to like about you? You were cute! You could be proper! You're a good person....! Honest....!</p><p>You just have to be given the chance to prove yourself...</p><p>Swallowing down your nerves, you push forward towards the direction of the cabin, and are relieved to find the windows lit-- that means someone is awake. Good! People were less likely to lash out when rudely awaken!</p><p>You walk on with renewed vigor as your breathing comes out in pants as your exhausted body works to get to a possible source of shelter. Even if they can't provide it themselves, perhaps they could point you in the direction of the city? You had a little bit of money in your pocket... you could pay them if needed?</p><p>Finally, you get to the door. </p><p>You have to admit, you're mildly impressed.</p><p>Most bayou cabins were run down, falling apart, and were by no means a good place to stay during a rain storm. This one, however, appeared to be built by someone who knew what they were doing-- the wood was well cut and well carved. It wasn't the best looking, judging by the curtains of moss coating it-- it almost looked like someone was trying to hide that they even lived here... which admittedly makes you nervous. Did they not want to be disturbed? You take a moment to contemplate as you walk up the cobblestone path that leads to the cabin. Pausing outfront of the door, you put your unlit lantern into your basket, and lightly tap your chin in though.</p><p>Should you really be doing this?</p><p>You almost choose to walk away, but when another roll of thunder is heard from above you, you quickly give the door a few hard knocks. Waiting patiently, your free hand nervously gathers a bunch of fabric from the skirt of your dress-- the rain has made it much more form fitting, but it's fine. It's not too overtly scandalous in appearance-- it just shows that you are, indeed, a woman with a body.</p><p>You hear a couple footsteps from the other side of the door, and you can feel your stomach twinge uncertainly... you feel wary of strangers. As the doorknob turns, you inhale sharply and hold it.</p><p>
  <em>please don't be a creepy old man, please don't be a creepy old man, please don't be a creepy old man...</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49627661188/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>As the door swings open, there stands a handsome, sharply dressed, young man. He looks no older than 18-- the same age as you. He stands at an alarmingly tall height, making his already thin form look even more skinny. He looks left and right, searching for who could have knocked on his door. Considering you're quite shorter than him, you gently clear your throat to get his attention. His head immediately finds you, and then he <em>smiles</em> so charmingly and so warmly that you swear your heart just up and fell right out of your ass on the spot.</p><p>You swallow thickly, and stutter out; "H-Hello, S-sir..."</p><p>"Hello Miss! How may I help you?" He asks, tilting his head with a warm, kind expression on his face. </p><p>"I uh... I'm so very sorry to disturb you.." You begin, remembering your manners. "My.. my mother sent me out to get some things from the swamp for her but I got caught in the storm and I need a place to stay for the night... I'm a bit... lost. I'm not familiar with this part of the swamp."</p><p>"Of course! Come in, come in! Oh dear, you're absolutely soaked! You poor thing... Come in, come in!"</p><p>You smile nervously as he steps aside and allows you room to walk into his little cabin. As soon as you walk in, you are awestruck at how nice it looks!</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>(Listen to this. The fire and storm sounds are just 👌🏻.)</p><p>"Make yourself at home!" He says. "I'll get you a drink to warm you up. Sit by the fireplace, if you wish!"</p><p>The first thing you are greeted by is the den area on your left, and a modernized kitchen on your right, which shocks you. Most cabins don't have all of the modern workings that a typical home does. You're shocked and overwhelmed as you realize-- this is no cabin, this is a <em>house! </em>It's beautiful! You nod, acknowledging his statement as you walk farther into his house, eyes wide and bright as you smile and take everything in-- there's a large amount of hunting rifles, along with mounted animal trophy heads above the fireplace. There are a variety of instruments strewn above the room, and there's a leather-crafting kit on the coffee table. Truly, this man is well-versed in many different areas of life... at such a young age too, it's remarkable. The house itself is by no means large, but it <em>is </em>a lot larger than you expected it to be, especially if he lives alone like you suspect-- if there were other people here, surely they'd have come out of their rooms by now?</p><p>The walls are not covered with wallpaper, it's just straight wood. The furniture is not fancy, but it is definitely mildly expensive, telling you he likely makes a decent amount of money doing whatever it is he does-- not your place, but you admit you're mildly curious about this man.</p><p>Surely a few questions won't hurt?</p><p>"So you're a hunter? And a musician?" You ask as you sit down on the surprisingly comfortable couch, setting your basket down on the coffee table.</p><p>"Yes, I am!"</p><p>"How long have you lived here?"</p><p>"Not that long-- maybe almost a year. My mum passed away recently, so it's just me now! Couldn't stand the old cottage we lived in-- too many painful memories. It.. gets a little lonely out here sometimes..."</p><p>"I can understand that. I'm sorry for your loss.."</p><p>"It's fine!" He says cheerfully, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm making you tea by the way."</p><p>"Ohhh, I love tea."</p><p>"I despise it, Hahaha!"</p><p>"Really? Then why do you have tea?"</p><p>"Oh I stocked up on it, on the occasion I have nothing else to drink. I need the caffeine to keep me up-- I work late nights at a radio station. I prefer bitter things, you see-- dark coffee being my favorite. Tea is just too sweet for my sensitive palate, haha!"</p><p>You smile widely as you watch him buzz around the kitchen from your spot on the couch. Opening your mouth, you go to ask another question only to realize you haven't minded your manners and asked his name! Oh, how dreadful! Your mother would be so disappointed in you!</p><p>"Forgive me for my rudeness! I just realized I don't know your name..." You introduce yourself, telling him your real full name before asking for his. "What's yours, Sir?"</p><p>"Sir? Oh no, dear don't call me Sir. My name is Alastor. Just Alastor."</p><p>"No last name?"</p><p>"Nope! Don't have one! If I did, I never knew it, haha!"</p><p>Interesting! You've never met a person who lacks a last name!</p><p>"Fascinating!" You say cheerfully, as Alastor walks over and hands you a cup of tea, warning you to be careful because it's very hot.</p><p>You take a couple sips and smile. "Mmm, thank you!"</p><p>"You're quite welcome! I hope I'm not prying, but when's the last time you ate? You look hungry."</p><p>He's right. You hadn't eaten in a couple of days, because your mom was cross that you hadn't completed your duties. You were supposed to eat tonight, but <em>she </em>claimed that you were supposed to eat <em>tomorrow</em> night. Frustrated, you were unable to tell her she had said otherwise as you didn't want to prolong your punishment so you just grinned and bared it. </p><p>"Yes, I haven't eaten in a couple days. My own fault! My mother, uh.. was upset with something I did."</p><p>"Well, <em>that's</em> not right of her."</p><p>"She means well..."</p><p>"Hmm... Still! You must eat! How else are you going to get the strength to keep going, ah? Why don't I make you some Jambalaya? Family recipe!"</p><p>"Sure!! I'd love Jambalaya!"</p><p>He grins. "Good! I can whip up some real quick. You just relax there by your fire, and tell me a bit about yourself."</p><p>About yourself?</p><p>"Ok, uh... I can do that... but might I ask why?"</p><p>"Well, I like to know who I'm having for dinner." He says, buzzing about his kitchen as he begins to cook.</p><p>You nod. That makes sense. "Well, I uh.. I live at home, helping my folks with the mortician business. Not exactly a topic that's easily discussed over dinner, eheheh.."</p><p>"I beg to differ! You seem like a bright young woman, tell me more."</p><p>"Well, I help them prep the bodies. I've done more than a couple of them on my own. My dad... well... He's not... a faithful man."</p><p>"Mmm. Has trouble keeping his trousers on, does he?"</p><p>"Yes. He also heavily drinks and is a bit... snappy. My mom is pretty nice though! She's a bit strange... and sometimes a bit mean, but... She's pretty nice.."</p><p>"I see." He says offering a sympathetic smile-- you had no idea how genuine that smile was at the time. Truly, he felt for you. It sounded like you were dealing with a lot... he actually felt a little bad for his secret intentions he had for you.</p><p>
  <em>Just a little.</em>
</p><p>"Well! The least I can do for you is to go all out on my family recipe, then! You shall receive the works! All of the secret family spices, yes!"</p><p>You smile softly. "That sounds wonderful."</p><p>"Come into the kitchen! There's a little table where we can eat at together!"</p><p>"Ok." You say, standing up from your seat in the living room to hobble on into the kitchen. You pull out a chair and sit down at the dark, smooth wooden table. Alastor is humming a faint tune-- one you recognize to be the song "Smiles" by Joseph C. Smith.</p><p>"I love that song. You have a wonderful voice."</p><p>He pauses and looks up at you with a semi-shocked expression, as if he hadn't expected you to compliment him. He chuckles softly and faintly blushes as he focuses back on stirring the Jambalaya.</p><p>"So what are these 'family spices' that you use?" You watch him carefully.</p><p>He smirks playfully and says "Well, they wouldn't be secrets if I told you, huh?" He chuckles.</p><p>You smirk, and open your mouth to reply when you see him add something to the pot that alarms you.</p><p>...Where those belladonna berries you just saw?</p><p>Your stomach churns uncomfortably. Those were definitely not safe to eat. At least... not for others. One of your moms... many quirks.. was that she put small, tiny amounts of belladonna, also known as deadly nightshade, into your everyday food as a kid. Eventually, after getting sick whenever she gave it to you, your body became immune to it and-- somehow-- figured out a way to fight back against the poison. She claimed the reason she fed it to you was because she was paranoid your father was going to poison you and she wanted you to 'be ready for when the day comes.' Well, Mom, it looks like someone is trying to beat Dad to the punch. </p><p>"Dinner is almost done!" Alastor says, looking at you with a pleased smile that suddenly makes you sick to your stomach. Why was he trying to kill you? Just what mess had you gotten yourself into? You scramble to think of a solution. Could you get out of this alive? The knives are on the other side of the kitchen, you couldn't get there in time without him figuring out what's going on. Plus, he's a hunter. He's probably quick on his feet and able to strike at a moment's notice.Just how much of what he told you of himself was true? Was any of it?</p><p>As you try to think of a solution, you come to understand that you're not scared-- not at all. If anything, you're almost... angry.</p><p>That's a new emotion you've never felt before.</p><p>You knew it was anger, but... you're generally a nice person, and don't lash out... but currently you wanted to slap that stupid smile off of his face and call him out on trying to poison you. But you had to be smart about this. You're about to 'dine' with a killer who is going to quickly figure out that you're not going to croak and--</p><p>Wait. That's it!</p><p>You'll just confuse the poor bastard! Maybe that will scare him? Fuck it, if you're gonna die then have some fun first, am I right?</p><p>Ok. Keep calm, girlie. Just keep calm.</p><p>"Would you like a plate?"</p><p>"You know what? I would. I very much would... Are you going to eat with me?"</p><p>Alastor looks at you, with a puzzled expression on his face. When he stumbles over his words, you know you've caught him. </p><p>"Of course I will! I just want to make sure you get plenty to eat... a-and I happen to like a lot of spices in mine, so I'll wait until you get your plate first, hahaha!"</p><p>"It's ok. I like spicy Jambalaya. I can take the heat." You say, smiling broadly.</p><p>If you're gonna die, then let see how far you can push the envelope.</p><p>He stares at you with a curious expression on his face, and you faintly see his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Resisting the urge to grin, you tilt your head and sweetly ask; "Is everything alright, Alastor?"</p><p>"Yes... of course! Why wouldn't it be?" He chuckles as he piles <em>more </em>Belladonna into the jambalaya.</p><p>Oh, he wants you <em>dead dead. </em>This is gonna be <em>good.</em></p><p>You smile, and shrug gently. Alastor grabs two plates and piles the food onto them. He walks over, a wide, strained smile on his face as he hands you a plate-- the one with more berries, you take note of. You wait until he's seated at the chair. Then you take a fork in your hand, bite straight into a berry, and begin to chew. The poison coats your tongue as you chew-- but has no effect. Still, Alastor begins to giggle, slowly devolving into laughter as you continue to stuff more and more berries into your mouth. Then he starts to notice a problem.</p><p>You're not dead. Not even a little.</p><p>...Christ sake, you just put 10 more berries into your mouth! What the hell?!</p><p>"...What..? How in the blazes...?" </p><p>"Oh dear, it does look like something is wrong after all. Eh, Alastor?"</p><p>"...How are you not DEAD?!" He shouts angrily, arms flailing everywhere as he steams in his seat. </p><p>You giggle. You just fucking <em>giggle </em>and his god damn heart skips a beat. He swallows down the new feeling that immediately bursts in his chest-- it makes his heart hurt, he doesn't like it. It makes him feel like he's going to throw up in the most pleasant way possible and he hates it. He absolutely hates it.</p><p>...No he doesn't, but he'll never admit that to himself. Never!</p><p>"Can I finish my dinner first?"</p><p>"Wha- WHAT?!"</p><p>"I'm hungry!"</p><p>"I-! How-! You-!"</p><p>You giggle and clap your hands excitedly, applauding Alastor's hissy fit across the table. "Hahahahaha! Surprised?!" You giggle while leaning onto an elbow as you stuff more Jambalaya in your mouth. "Mmm. Wow, this is actually really good. Especially with the belladonna berries, it gives it a nice kick."</p><p>"You knew...?"</p><p>"Of course I knew! I'm well versed in what typically goes into Jambalaya, and belladonna berries are <em>not </em>one of them."</p><p>"Well, there goes my dinner..." Alastor mumbles.</p><p>"Scuse me?"</p><p>"YOU were my dinner. I'm a cannibal." Alastor says, leveling you with a clearly forced, dark looking smile. </p><p>"Hm... Interesting." You say, pursing your lips in thought.</p><p>"Interesting? I tell you that I <em>eat </em>people, and your first thought is INTERESTING?"</p><p>"Well, yeah. I'm not phased by death-- I've been around too many dead bodies in my lifetime to ever be scared by the thought of dying. It's inevitable. It's going to happen one day, so we might as well make the most of what we've got."</p><p>"...Interesting." He says, sinking back into his seat. "You know, you could be of use to me."</p><p>"Me?" You ask, face screwing up into a curious expression.</p><p>"Yes! Now that you know what I am, you can't exactly leave-- you understand, I'm sure. I figure if you want to <em>live</em> and not get <em>maimed--</em> which, I'm sure by my hunting collection you can see I'm very skilled in-- you could work with me."</p><p>"Really?" You ask, growing very quiet. "And why, for reasons other than my avoiding death done by your hands, would I help someone who has been dishonest with me?"</p><p>"Dishonest? Oh my darling, no! I have not been dishonest!"</p><p>"Really? So your mother actually died recently? Your name is actually Alastor? You actually hate tea because it's too sweet?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, and yes. I have not once lied to you."</p><p>"...Does it really get lonely out here?" You ask in a quiet voice.</p><p>"My only company are my trophies." He admits, just as soft.</p><p>You stare at him from across the table. You have to think very carefully about this.</p><p>You're... oddly comfortable with death. Many would call you suicidal, but it's nothing like that. It's more of you're comfortable with the fact that one day, you're eventually going to die. One day, your body will rot and return to the earth where it belongs. Your life's energy will be recycled, and you shall be reborn anew as something else-- food for a mushroom, worms or what not. Your energy isn't really yours, after all. It's the earth's. You're just...borrowing it. </p><p>That's just how things are. That's how they've always been, and that's how they will be.</p><p>"....Fine. I'll help you."</p><p>This surprises him. "Really?" He says, leaning back in his seat, intrigued.</p><p>"Yes, really. I don't really have a choice, but it's a choice I honestly don't mind having. It helps you're really cute too..."</p><p>"What was that last part?" Alastor asks, while leaning up to hear you better.</p><p>"NOTHING! Nothing. I'll do it. Ok? I'll do it. I'll help. I just... All I ask is that you don't force me to... ugh... eat the bodies. Or kill. I'll help... I'll help keep you safe, but..."</p><p>"I hadn't planned on making you eat the bodies, nor did I plan on having you kill anyone unless you absolutely have to. I.... Ugh. Look. I'm not... good at this feeling stuff. Ok? I don't do feelings. They're gross, and I don't like them." He says, sounding very much like a stereotypical 18 year old guy with that last bit, which makes you snort. "I just... I need a companion. If I'm going to keep doing this, I need someone who has my back... I'm afraid since you know all of this, I'll have to pick you... Unless you want the much more <em>painful </em>option, of course."</p><p>You nod, staring at him while tapping your chin in thought.</p><p>"Besides..." He begins, as he stands and slowly strolls around the table until he stands in front of you.</p><p>You raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"...I find you intriguing." He says, staring down at you with an expression that makes your heart flutter.</p><p>"...Oh?"</p><p>"...For some reason, the universe decided it didn't want me to kill you. I have a strict code of rules I follow, so I'm honestly not going to kill you... Unless I really have to. Besides, I need a partner and it sounds like you need a friend. Someone, somewhere doesn't want you dead, so why not? What do you say? Be my Nightshade?"</p><p>"Nightshade?" You chuckle.</p><p>"I thought it was a fitting nickname, considering the circumstances." He smirks. "So what do you say?" He bends down at the waist and offers his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...Partners?" </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...And that, my son, is how I met your Mom." Alastor softly says to his son, Levi, whom is soundly sleeping in his father's arms.</p><p>You enter the room, and come up behind Alastor and wrap your arms around him.</p><p>"Telling him how we met?" You whisper.</p><p>"Mhm. It helps him fall asleep quickly." Alastor whispers back.</p><p>"So what did you tell him? Which one? The delicate version, the half-hearted version?"</p><p>"...I just told him the truth."</p><p>You smile, and stand up on your tippy toes and press a loving kiss onto Alastor's lips.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyy 😅</p><p>I know it's shorter than my usual work, but I hope it's enough to satisfy you guys!<br/>More Alastor/Reader coming up in the future, don't worry!<br/>Tell me what you guys think! I really wanna know!<br/>Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!<br/>-Mistress</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>